Childhood Crannies
by The Demon Of Sloth
Summary: I was a loser, so nobody wanted to play with me. /Then a cute boy came to play. A cute boy with golden hair and blue eyes./ Lukesse one-shot


**Description:** I was a loser, so nobody wanted to play with me.

Then a cute boy came to play. A cute boy with golden hair and blue eyes.

Lukesse-oneshot

Childhood Crannies

 _I was a loser._

 _So nobody wanted to play with me._

I was considered the biggest loser in the whole world, so everybody in school avoided me. Even the kids in my neighbourhood think so too. Nobody sits with me during lunch, nobody wants me in their group projects, nobody wants to talk to me, and nobody acknowledges my existence. It was as if I were a see-through plastic sheet.

I was not a bad kid. I hand in my homework on time. I stay back to clean the classroom. I score straight A's for my tests. Yet everyone still thinks I'm a loser.

Mean kids poke fun at me. They taunt me, they beat me, and they humiliate me. I reported it to my teacher and the bullies were punished. However, they only hated me even more.

One day, I walked into class, and everybody started staring at me as I headed towards my desk. The silence was overpowering, and I felt extremely uncomfortable.

When I sat down on my seat, the whole class suddenly roared with laughter. It was then that I realised my seat was smeared with glue and water. I had fallen for their trap. I cried softly, and the teacher never noticed my bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

When school was finally over, I rushed back home and wallowed in self-pity. My mother was always busy with work. She leaves the house at the wee hours of the morning and return home whenever I went to bed. The only times that I see my mother were on weekends, but she hardly ever talks to me. She was too preoccupied in own own world to care for her daughter.

My only friends were books. They never made fun of me. They share their knowledge with me and I immerse myself in their world of fantasy, thriller, drama and many more. They never said foul things behind my back, and they certainly never betrayed me. They always remain loyal, sitting at the bookshelf waiting patiently to be read.

Books were certainly much better than people.

 _Then a cute boy came to play_

 _A cute boy with golden hair and blue eyes._

There was a new kid in the block, and everyone in the small neighbourhood was excited.

Everyone except me.

People are bad, my books said. These new people certainly aren't any better. My mother doesn't give a damn about the new neighbours anyway, so why should I?

While I was doing my homework, the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and I came face to face with a woman and a boy about the same age as me. The woman was holding a small styrofoam lunch box in her arms.

"Hello! Are your parents home?" The woman's voice was awfully chirpy.

I shook my head.

"Oh, we're the new people around here and we thought of introducing ourselves, yeah? I'm Bettina Anderson, but you can call me Mrs Anderson. This is my son, Lukas."

The boy shyly raised his hand. "That's me…"

"Cool beans. I'm Jesse." I said.

I invited them it cause the books told me that you should invite your new neighbours that arrive at your door.

Mrs Anderson immediately made herself at home. She plonked herself on the couch and placed the lunch box on the coffee table. She told me that she made butter cake for me and my mother. She then engaged in polite conversation, and I answered them all according to the book's specific method. If she asks how was my day, I should reply that I'm fine. If she asks if I'm coping well in school, I should say yes. If she asks about my family, I should say only good things about them.

Lukas seemed uncomfortable, constantly fiddling with his nails and staring intently at the coffee table's surface. I suppose that his mother forced him into this. Should I say something to him?

As if reading my mind, Mrs Anderson suggested that we kids had a little chit-chat session while she took a restroom break. After I told her where the bathroom was, I was left alone with Lukas.

There was an awkward silence hanging between us. I decided to break it by asking a very stupid and obvious question. "Hey Lukas, are you going to the same school as me?"

He nodded.

"Same grade?"

He nodded again.

"Great. I hope we can be in the same classes. I'm not hoping that we can be in all of the same classes, though a few would be nice."

"..."

"Uhhh, have you made any new friends yet?"

He shook his head.

I scratched the back of my neck. "I'm sure you can make new friends in school. There are many nice kids there (gag)."

He nodded.

More awkward silence.

I noticed that his hair was a very pretty shade of blonde. When it shined under the sunlight filtering through the windows, they looked golden.

Just then, Mrs Anderson emerged and said that she was leaving. Lukas abruptly stood up and rushed towards the door.

"Lukas! Don't be rude! Say goodbye to Jesse." Mrs Anderson reprimanded.

Lukas turned to face me, and I noticed that he had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Goodbye Jesse… I had a great time."

 **…**

At class, I sat alone at the back seat as usual. Despite the chatter from my classmates near me, I focused all my attention on the teacher's lesson.

There was a knock on the door, and a lady was standing there with Lukas in tow.

"Ah, the new student!" The teacher took Lukas's arm and dragged him to the front of the class. "Everyone, we have a new classmate joining us today! Tell us your name, dear."

Lukas just stood erect, darting his eyes nervously from left to right. He clenched his tiny fists and bit his bottom lip in nervousness. The class continued to stare at him, impatiently waiting for him to speak.

The teacher nudged him on the shoulder. "C'mon, hurry up! We don't have all day."

As if my body was possessed, I bravely raised my hand and stood up. "His name is Lukas."

The whole class stared at me in disbelief.

"Thank you, Jesse. Now Lukas, why don't you sit next to your friend?"

Lukas shuffled to the back and sat himself next to my empty desk. As the teacher resumed her lesson, Lukas leaned towards me ever so slightly and whispered, "Thanks for… helping me just now."

My heart fluttered and I felt warm inside. It had been a while since anyone said something nice to me.

 _We then became best friends._

 _We did everything together._

From then on, both of us became inseparable. We sat together during lunch. We walked to classes together. We helped each other on homework (though it was I who mostly did the coaching). We even played together after school. We would play many games such as hide-and-seek, tag, hopscotch and 'princess'.

The way how the princess game works is that I would wear one of my mother's dresses and pretend to be a princess locked up in a tower. I would shout for help through my bedroom window, and Lukas would pretend to be the prince, bravely facing up against the evil Enderdragon (which was a black bean bag chair) imprisoning me with a wooden sword. He would then push the bean bag chair away, open the bedroom door, get onto one knee and kiss my hand, and the game would be over.

Lukas was no longer the socially awkward boy with meek speaking. He quickly became popular due to his charisma and kind attitude towards everyone. He had made new friends, but I was his bestest bestiest friend. We never failed to stop by each other's houses to play.

Mrs Anderson was very supportive of our friendship and would often warmly welcome me with chocolate chip cookies whenever I visited their house. She once mentioned that we would make a very cute couple, in which I denied, claiming that we were only best friends.

I was proven wrong during February fourteenth. It was Valentine's Day, and when Lukas and I were walking to school we saw many young couples holding hands and laughing to each other.

Lukas looked away uncomfortably. I asked what was wrong, in which he replied that he was just fine. I had my suspicions, but I forgot about during lessons.

During lunch, I found it weird that Lukas didn't join me at our usual spot.I assumed that he went to sit with his friends.

"Woohoo! You rock!"

"Yeah, way to go man!"

"Awwhh yes! It's Lukas!"

Lukas?

It was then that I saw Lukas wearing a prince costume from drama class. He walked towards me with an air of confidence, and the students that were cheering him on made him even more confident than he originally was.

I just stared at him, dumbfounded. What was he doing exactly? Why is he wearing a costume?

Lukas cleared his throat. "Everyone, I have something important to say. When I moved into this neighbourhood, I was lonely and afraid. But I met a certain someone that became my first friend around here. She helped me overcome my challenges and made me who I am today. She is a kind, smart and beautiful girl, and I appreciate everything she has done for me."

I felt like my entire body was on fire. I had only read about this in books, never expecting myself to ever experience it in a thousand years. Oh my Notch, could it be…?

"So basically, what I'm trying to say is, will you be my Valentine, Jesse?"

I didn't need to be told twice. I leaped out of my seat and rushed to hug Lukas. The entire cafeteria roared with applause.

He then knelt on one knee, took my hand and kissed it, just like what we use to do when we played princess.

 **…**

Pretty soon, we were known as the 'happy couple' in school. We became closer than ever; we would do everything a couple would do. Holding hands, flirting, sharing intimate moments and the regular stuff.

I was no longer considered a loser. Since I was dating the most popular boy in school, everyone treated me with respect. I was no longer teased, humiliated or beaten up. Almost every girl would flock to me and try to engage in conversation with me.

I felt like a celebrity. I finally felt like I was not a waste of space. I was in cloud nine.

My books thought otherwise.

 _Foolish girl, pride comes before a fall._ They said.

"Nonsense." I replied.

 _Oh really? The higher you climb, the greater the impact is when you fall._

"No! How can you say that!"

 _Believe me, when this whole fairy tale is disillusioned, don't come back crying._

 _I didn't believe my books._

 _Until it was too late._

Time flew by, and pretty soon it was graduation day. Students were either happy that they were finally graduating from high school while some were crying because their friends weren't going to the same high school as them.

For me, I was excited for the new phase of my life. New school, new books, new friends! Of course, Lukas was also planning on going to the same high school as me, so I'm cool.

As usual, I scored straight A's for every single subject in the finals, topping the entire school. Lukas also did fairly well, so our places in our desired school were secured.

I was sitting down eating some food. I thought that my fans would approach me, but for some reason they were giving me odd looks. They were whispering to their friends while pointing at me. Some of them snickered.

It was then that I noticed their eyes were filled with different emotions. Disgust. Mockery. Pity.

I started feeling uncomfortable being under the accusing glares of my once adoring fans and decided to head to the restroom. On the way, I heard laughing. Upon closer inspection, I realised that those voices belonged to Lukas and his gang of friends.

"Awh man, you did amazing!"

"It was nothing, really…" Lukas said.

"Come on! I mean, putting up an act for two _years?_ At least give yourself _some_ credit!" A female spoke up.

What act?

"It was pretty easy. Jesse and I were really close that time, and it wasn't hard to make her my girlfriend."

"Still, you need to accept our gifts! It's your reward for completing the dare!"

Dare?

...No.

How? When? If what the dare was what I thought it was…

"Y'know, my friend from another school did a similar dare to yours, but the girl he was dared to be in a relationship with was ugly! But he managed to complete the dare! What's more, he was dared to be in a stable relationship with her for _four_ years! In the end he got himself a heckload of cash that was enough to last him till old age!"

"Imagine kissing a hideous girl for four years straight and not being able to date all the other hot chicks!"

The whole group burst into laughter.

My heart felt as if it were stabbed with a rusty knife. I felt lightheaded and my legs felt like jelly. I clenched my fists in anger and my breathing became uneven.

To think that our relationship was just a dare the whole time.

Filled to the brim with betrayal, I dashed away from Lukas and his friends. I ran across the hall and through the body of students. I did not stop until I reached home.

My books were lying casually on the dining table, seemingly predicting that this day would come and they were all gathered round to mock me.

 _Told you~ told you~_ The books sniggered in a sing-song voice.

I didn't want to hear anything anymore, so I rushed into my room and smothered my face with a pillow to block out all the cruel snickers and snide remarks.

Maybe, just maybe, my pillow could shelter me from Lukas and his awful friends.

 **…**

Many years had passed since the Lukas fiasco. I am in my final year at high school. I made new (real) friends and even found myself a loyal piggy companion. Now, we have many months of holidays while waiting for our final year exam results to be released.

While we waited, we decided to join the Endercon building competition, because why not? Besides, the winner of this year gets to meet Gabriel the Warrior _his freaking self!_

Me and my friends decided on building and enderman, and with the fireworks dispenser, boom! We totally snagged the judge's attention, which was much more worthy than that rainbow beacon.

To be perfectly honest, I don't even know if Lukas still remembers me or not. Probably not, cause he would be wayyyy too busy hanging out with his Ocelot friends to give a shit about me. I was probably just another fragment of his memory.

Long story short, Aiden the sore loser 'accidentally' spilled lava all over, and I went to save Reuben who had ran off frightened while my friends stayed to protect the build. I was caught by many mobs but my brave friend Petra saved me.

While walking on a bridge after I crafted a new stone sword, she was going on and on about how I shouldn't hate Lukas and whatnot.

"Y'know, Lukas may be kind of arrogant, but he has come through for me in tricky situations. You might wanna get to know him—just in case."

Ppffffttt. Oh please. I already know so much about that jerk. He's arrogant; he's a liar and a coward.

"If you ever run to him at Endercon, try talking to him."

My right eye twitched violently, but I said nothing.

 **…**

I saw Lukas chilling by himself, looking as bored as ever. I approached him with an expressionless facade.

"Hey." I said with my best nonchalant tone I could muster.

"Hey." He replied.

"So, uh, whatcha doing now?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Just hanging out by myself."

"..."

"...wanna join me?"

Oh well, I'm doing this for Petra.

"Congrats on your build. It's amazing." Lukas complimented.

"...thanks? Yours wasn't so bad. I think it's nice too."

We stood there in awkward silence for a while. Lukas seemed tense.

"How was your high school years?"

"They're… great. Much, _much_ better than middle school."

After I said those words, I swore I saw Lukas flinch the tiniest bit.

"Yeah, about that… are you still pissed at me?"

Pissed? The cheek of him to ask! Such an insensitive jerk!

"Whaddya think? How would _you_ feel if someone whom you thought was your true best friend turned on you?" I growled.

Lukas sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Look, I'm really sorry about that. I was a young and uncaring jerk back then. I sincerely apologise for hurting you like that."

I snorted and crossed my arms. "Saying sorry isn't enough. Back then, I was considered a pathetic loser, y'know? When you came into my life, I finally felt like I was a somebody. Who knew that it was all just an illusion?"

Both of us were silent for a brief moment.

"I understand that you won't accept my apology now. But, maybe tomorrow I'll make it up to you somehow? We can, y'know, go to the park, have some ice-cream, or maybe I can treat you lunch?"

I stared hard into his blue eyes. My Notch, why do they have to be so beautiful? For a moment I was the little loser girl and Lukas was the socially awkward boy forced to engage in conversation with each other. Ah, those were the days. The days when we were just innocent, happy-go-lucky children playing without a care in the world.

I long for those days to come back, but it's just not possible. I'm sorry Lukas, but it's just not…

Lukas took something out of his jeans pocket, took my hand and placed it in my palm. "I was planning to give this to you after the graduation party, but I never got the chance. Even if you don't wish to ever forgive me, the least you can do is read this."

With that, he turned and left, leaving me alone with the folded piece of paper in my hand. Since I had nothing better to do, I unfolded the paper and read its contents.

 _Dear Jesse,_

 _Happy graduation!_

 _...I know that by the time you're reading this, graduation is already over, but still, happy graduation. :p_

 _You said you wanted to enter Minecosta High, that super prestigious school, right? My grades are good enough to qualify, so we can be in the same school, and probably in the same classes (I won't get my hopes up though)._

 _Even if we don't end up in the same classes, or worse, not in the same school, we're still together right?_

 _Jesse, if you've heard from some of my friends that our relationship was fake, don't listen to them. Okay, it_ may _have been true that I was dared to be in a relationship with you, but honestly, I was more than happy to take the dare._

 _I had liked you from the beginning, but I was worried that you didn't feel the same way. When I was given the dare, I plucked my courage to confess to you. After all, I can't remain a chicken forever._

 _When you accepted, I was elated. My friends gave me a little advice on how to act, but I didn't need their advice, because I truly liked you. So no acting was needed._

 _I know this is too much to take in, so I thought of treating you your ice-cream at that café you love so much tomorrow. There you have the privilege to slap me if you desire._

 _Hope to see you soon! :)_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Lukas_

 **This was written for a contest on Wattpad, but I'm posting it her along with my future entries cause yeahhh.** **If it wasn't for time constraint I would have written this a tad bit longer.**

 **But enjoy this Lukesse one-shot anyway.**

 **(Not sure if the story is cute, sad or creepy with the talking books...)**


End file.
